24 de Diciembre
by VodkaBurguers
Summary: Todos esperan una navidad hermosa con regalos, nadie piensa que la muerte acecha, al menos Ivan Braginski y Dmitry Braginski Jones lo pesaban asi. Fail pero bueno esta bien espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo Dmitry es el hijo de Alfred e Ivan, Human Au


Este es mi primer fic de este estilo u,u esta algo corto pero espero seguir mejorando

Nombres humanos utilizados

Hetalia no me pertenece

Y espero les guste

* * *

La costumbre era algo que le carcomía todos los días, después de todo tener cinco malditos años viviendo con alguna clase de compañía como era la suya, hacían que todo fuese mejor incluso los tiempos difíciles, supuso que eso era lo que le mantenía a flote y ese era el verdadero propósito de una relación ¿No es así? ¿No fue eso lo que se prometieron en ese momento especial? ¿No fue un "En las buenas y en las malas"? Todas esas preguntas eran las que rondaban la cabeza de Ivan, quería retroceder el tiempo y pensar que todo era un sueño y que sería la misma navidad de siempre el mismo 24 de diciembre al cual siempre estuvo acostumbrado.

Lo sabía tan bien no había marcha atrás todo estaba hecho no tenía más que hacer, más que continuar con su vida, fue entonces cuando sus ojos amatistas se abrieron y con un pequeño murmuro de "Buenos días Alfred" Se levantó esperando que alguien respondiese en esa maldita habitación vacía de la que solo brotaban buenos recuerdos, sin mediar más palabras salió de su cama y con paso lento aun con su pijama camino por la casa que aún estaba dormida, luego de recorrer el baño para asearse se paró en una puerta blanca decorada con estrellas de colores rojos y azules, una sonrisa nostálgica salió de sus labios y apoyo su mano en el picaporte, un suspiro cansado ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía ocultar siempre la verdad quizás en ese momento no lo entendería pero algún día lo hará, confiaba en que así fuera, fue así como se metió en la habitación llena de juguetes pintada con cohetes y estrellas, era más que obvio que el dueño era un niño, el niño más especial del mundo al menos para los ojos de Ivan.

—Dmitry… Es hora de levantarse hoy es un día largo— Dijo con voz algo ronca, acercándose a la cama del chico dormido plácidamente ajeno al sentimiento de nostalgia, tristeza, la cabecita de color platino se movió un poco con alguna clase de queja antes de levantarse y dejar claro que ya estaba despierto.

—Buenos días Papá— Murmuro aun dormido refregándose los ojos antes de abrir esos pedazos de cielo que tenía por ojos, tan parecidos a los de Alfred que Ivan se estremeció con fuerza y reprimió un pequeño sollozo— ¿Papá? Tenemos que ir a despedir a papi— Sentencio el niño de no más de 6 años, tan maduro que a su familia le sorprendió ese hecho.

—Si Dmi… Hay que decirle adiós a papi, mejor anda a asearte mientras preparo el desayuno… Por favor baja vestido con la ropa detrás de la puerta— Sentencio el hombre alto con su fuerte acento ruso, mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba a preparar el desayuno.

En la cocina Ivan se sentía un ser completamente extraño, tenía tanto tiempo que no hacia el desayuno pero no era ningún desastre para la comida, así que en unos minutos hizo tostadas y huevos con tocino, esperando la llegada de su hijo el cual esperaba lo mejor de la víspera de navidad para un niño esto podía ser traumático, pero Dmitry había prometido ser fuerte, sus padres se lo hicieron prometer y el cumpliría porque un héroe siempre, siempre cumplía su promesa; A los largos minutos el niño no estaba peinado y ya no tenía su pijama y estaba vestido con un traje negro y pesado con corbata purpura y zapatos negros muy bien lustrados se veía impecable y presentable, todo un caballero.

—Papá no me gusta esta ropa me da calor— Se quejó el más pequeño quien corría a la mesa para desayunar, una vez sentado no se tardó en hablar— Papá ¿Te quedaras conmigo o te iras a trabajar lejos?— Pregunto con duda, a sus seis años el niño sabía que su padre tenía un importante trabajo como jefe de una gran empresa de construcción, conocía que su padre viajaba mucho por tramites, es mas no le molestaba y nunca le molesto ese hecho pues vivía con demasiados lujos como para quejarse.

Ivan al escuchar la queja no pudo evitar reír con algo de gracia — Oye amigo a mí tampoco me gusta usar eso, pero tenemos que hacerlo hoy— explico mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su hijo a quien despeino y beso en la mejilla —Termina de desayunar mientras yo me ducho y me pongo mi ropa ¿Esta bien?—Dicho esto abandono la sala.

La ducha fría parecía calmarlo y hacerle abandonar las penas que le agobiaban pero no podía dejar mucho tiempo a Dmitry solo, por lo que se dio una ducha rápida y salió a su habitación donde estaba un traje negro, que demostraba la inminente pena junto con una camisa blanca y una corbata color azul hielo, una sonrisa broto de sus labios recordar la pelea por esa corbata se le hizo tan cercana.

"Una tarde octubre un enérgico rubio de ojos color cielo parecía discutir con un hombre corpulento que dé a buenas a primeras se notaba que era eslavo

—Vamos Ivan no tienes una corbata de ese color, puede ser útil y no es tan costosa— Reprendía el norteamericano con decisión y dominancia.

—Alfred a mí no me gustan estas cosas, además parece una corbata fúnebre— replico antes de mirar el precio de la misma, sus ojos amatista se abrieron con asombro ¡Por supuesto que era costosa! Su respuesta se volvió un completo no — No la comprare es todo lo que diré Alfred—

Las demás personas parecían ver curiosas a la pareja que discutía por una corbata de color hielo, peor, discutían por el precio de la misma, pues se notaba que estaban en una buena posición económica y a muchos se le hizo gracioso.

—Muy bien no la compres— Se rindió el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos, mientras le arrebataba la corbata al ruso— La comprare yo entonces— Sentencio.

— ¡Alfred ni te atrevas a comprarla!— Alzo la voz el ruso, mirando como su pareja le devolvía una mirada retadora junto con aquella sonrisa de dientes perfectos que tanto amaba.

— ¡Oh no Braginski, es mi dinero y hago lo que quiero y yo voy a llevar esa corbata para ti!— Dio por finalizada la conversación cuando paso su tarjeta para pagar la corbata y de una vez se la dieron con toda y bolsa jalando al ruso fuera de la tienda.

De regreso a su coche ninguno de los dos se hablaba el norteamericano odiaba el silencio así que se puso de frente al ruso para hablarle claramente, en aquellos ojos estaban teñidos por la rabia pero aun así reflejaban un amor incondicional el amor que ambos se tenía y que nadie podía llegar a discutir.

—Escúchame bien. Si yo muriese algún día quiero que lleves esta corbata puesta, hazlo por mí, no la uses en ningún otro momento—Dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse a llorar, Alfred era solo un niño cuando se trataba de ese tema, para sorpresa del norteamericano, el más alto le abrazo con fuerza, casi levantándolo del piso, besando los labios tan profundamente, tan apasionadamente, que Alfred no tuvo más opción que ceder ante el beso, dejando todas su preocupaciones atrás solo para disfrutar el momento, un momento que era solo para ellos que ni los horribles ruidos de la ciudad de New York podían sacarlos.

—Te amo Alfred Jones y si a ti te hace feliz que lo prometa lo haré— Dijo luego de besar a su amante y a su pareja, el ruso solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta pero que más le daba si su precioso girasol estaba feliz, por una maldita corbata."

—Alfred eres un imbécil tienes toda la razón del mundo— Sentencio mientras se ponía frente al espejo ya completamente vestido, anudándose su corbata, una vez listo se puso sus zapatos y bajo a ver que Dmitry no estuviese haciendo alguna tontería, simplemente lo vio tirado en el sofá esperándole mirando los dibujos animados.

—Hijo ¿Nos vamos?—Pregunto acercándose al mueble quedando frente al mismo para cargar a Dmitry y llevarlo a su auto tomo las llaves de la mesa del comedor, salió de la casa con el niño en brazos, cerrando todo para estar seguro, saco de sus bolsillos las llaves del auto para abrirlo colocando al menor en el puesto del copiloto, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y se metió el en su lugar y encendió su Sentra de color plata, al salir de la casa justo al frente estaba un Porsche Cayenne de color azul completamente destrozado casi irreconocible, el ruso trago grueso y rezo para que su hijo no viese tal desastre, al parecer no lo noto por que en ningún momento hizo algún comentario sobre el auto destruido.

El camino era largo y silencioso Ivan siempre que sacaba un tema de conversación era cortado por monosílabos, le irritaba eso pero no quería forzar a Dmi a hablar si así no lo quería, quizás esa era su manera de entender que esta navidad sería un poco diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado. Muchas cosas podían pasarle por la mente al niño hasta que por fin fue él quien saco la conversación

—Extraño a papi...—

—Yo también, pero estaremos bien—

— ¡No papá ya no estaremos bien, quiero que papi este con nosotros que nos dé un beso de buenos días y uno de buenas noches, que siempre me diga te quiero, que me espera después del colegio, quiero… Quiero a papi lo extraño… Quiero que esté con nosotros hoy en la cena de navidad, como siempre, quiero… Lo quiero a él!— Se exalto el niño quien de una vez se echó a llorar con ganas lagrimones adoloridos que partían el corazón de cualquiera el corazón del niño estaba exprimido.

Ivan miraba perplejo a su hijo, mas no comento nada solo se orilló en la acera y abrazó a su hijo que aun lloraba, le murmuraba palabras en ruso, que solo ellos dos entendían, sin poder aguantar más Ivan también lloro, lloro la perdida, lloro lo que el día anterior no pudo hacer. Ambos después de unos quince minutos se separaron, y el ruso limpio las lágrimas humedecidas de su retoño, quien también con su manitas seco las mejillas de su padre, aquel gesto se le hizo tan del americano que solo suspiro y volvió a andar después de todo ya estaban cerca del cementerio.

Al llegar a aquel campo de tumbas y demás personas saludando a sus seres queridos el ruso y el niño bajaron del auto, Dmitry tocaba cada tumba que veía como saludando y despidiéndose de cada hombre, mujer o niño que estuviese allí en un acto de solidaridad, por su parte la mente de Ivan parecía reproducir la noche que todo se volvió gris en su mente

"Ivan y Alfred estaban discutiendo acerca de quien se quedaría con su hijo esa noche pues Alfred tenia trabajo en el hospital y Dmitry quería quedar con Ivan esa noche a ver los dibujos animados, no tardó mucho en ceder ante la carita de perrito de su hijo y de su esposo

—Bien amor, me quedare con Dmi… Solo cuídate pueden haber muchos ebrios a esta hora, te amo— Replico el ruso, besando a su esposo de manera de despedida.

—Está bien me portare bien, nos vemos mañana, yo también te amo— Dijo cargando a Dmitry para darle un beso en la frente y en la mejilla— Buenas noches mi pequeño héroe te quiero—

—Bye papi nos vemos I love you—Se despidió el niño antes de saltar a los brazos de su otro papá quien lo atrapo a tiempo.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su esposo con vida, la noche se le hizo larga y difícil, es más se sentía con una opresión en el pecho jamás se había sentido así, era como un presentimiento, algo malo, al rato recibió una llamada de su teléfono, era Matthew el hermano menor de Alfred, ¿Para qué llamaba?, la duda le sembró así que no tardó en responder, cada palabra pronunciada por los labios ajenos, le destrozo de la peor manera.

— ¿Ivan? Gracias a Dios, Ivan es Alfred, él esta… Muerto… Un conductor ebrio le volcó el auto en la avenida cuando iba al hospital, Ivan el auto está destrozado, los paramédicos hicieron los imposible, no pudieron él se fue Ivan, fue horrible yo no puedo verle tiene demasiados hematomas…. ¿Ivan?— El ruso no contesto estaba en shock, Alfred… ¿Esta muerto?... Las náuseas le invadieron la ira ataco y lo consumió, un grito frustrado salió de sus labios, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, Ivan nunca lloraba pero esta vez, su girasol se había ido y ya no lo vería toda su felicidad se fue se murió y no había nada que hacer, lo único que quedo fue su hijo el reflejo de su familia.

— ¿Matthew puedes preparan todo para el funeral y el entierro mañana?— Fue lo que dijo con la poca cordura el canadiense asintió y colgó mañana debía tener todo listo no haría recepción, en plena víspera de navidad su esposo se moría, mejor dicho lo mataron. Ivan fue al cuarto de su hijo quien estaba despierto y se sentó en la cama para hablarle.

— ¿Papá? Papi ya llego ¿Verdad?—Pregunto el niño entusiasmado.

—Dmitry… Papi no vendrá a casa, papi está en el cielo, él nos está cuidando ahora desde allá… Él no quiere mucho y te dice que seas bueno—A medida que hablaba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, el niño por su parte estaba shockeado y no dijo nada solo se sentó en la cama y se volvió a dormir— Mañana tenemos que despedirnos de él… Necesito que te duermas— Sentencio el hombre y le beso la frente a su hijo y se retiró de la habitación, él también tenía que dormir fue a su cama y dejo todo como estaba organizado y siquiera toco el lado de Alfred, era como si él estuviese con él en ese momento."

Ivan suspiro y llego al sitio donde Alfred debería estar a punto de ser enterrado, la ceremonia era sencilla solo estaban sus hermanas, el hermano mayor de Alfred, Arthur con su esposo Francis, el hermano menor de Alfred Matthew con su pareja Lily, Kiku su mejor amigo y Yao el hermano de Kiku, habían dos puestos vacíos y cada uno tenía una rosa en el asiento, eran los lugares de Dmitry e Ivan los que faltaban y de una sola vez los ocuparon.

La ceremonia se hizo tediosa y larga hasta la parte en la que Ivan hablo sobre su esposo

—Alfred… Siempre fue y es mi girasol, fue un gran amante esposo y un excelente padre, hoy todos perdimos a alguien yo perdí a mi amado, mi hijo Dmitry perdió a su padre y ustedes perdieron a un amigo o un hermano, pero él nunca nos quiso ver llorando por favor... Por él mantengamos esta sonrisa como la que él siempre tenía— Finalizo y luego de eso cada ser allí presente comenzó a dejar una rosa blanca como ofrenda, Ivan regreso por Dmitry y lo cargo para que le tirase la rosa a la urna de su padre.

—Adiós Papi… Te voy a extrañar y siempre serás mi héroe— Sentencio el niño luego de dejar la flor y zafarse de los brazos de Ivan para correr al auto donde se sentía seguro, el corazón de muchos se quebró al escuchar al niño pronunciar tales palabras.

Todos se acercaron a darle el pésame a Ivan quien solo miraba la lápida que profesaba

"Alfred F. Jones.

04 de julio de 1984

24 de diciembre de 2013

Amado esposo, hermano, amigo y padre."

Las hermanas de Ivan se quedaron a su lado un buen rato cuando le escucharon hablar

— ¿Qué hare sin ti Alfred?— Murmuro y su hermana Katyusha le abrazo con fuerza y su hermana Natalia también lo hizo confortando a su hermano ya que no querían abrazar aun su sobrino por miedo a que se asustara.

—Hermano, vive como siempre, vive por él y por Dmitry nosotros estaremos aquí para ti si quieres volver a Rusia con nosotras te esperaremos—Murmuro Natalia antes de soltarle, extrañaría a ese idiota que se llevó a su hermano.

—Da, lo pensare hermana—Murmuro el ruso antes de levantarse y regresar al auto—Por favor quédense con nosotros esta noche—

Sus hermanas le siguieron a su auto y se abrieron espacio al ver el cuerpo rendido del pequeño Dmitry, Katyusha lo acaricio y pensó que era el niño mas valiente del mundo, justo como sus padres; el retorno fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa todos con sus ropas fúnebres y tristes, Dmitry se había despertado y cuando llegaron a casa saco varias películas colocándolas en el DVD, eran cintas de Alfred e Ivan junto con Dmitry en su último cumpleaños.

"Un pastel rojo y azul se veía en la mesa y el rubio y Dmitry estaban abrazados soplado las velitas, la felicidad era palpable eran solo ellos tres pero ese era el momento más feliz de sus vidas eran felices y todo en ellos lo demostraba todas las peleas quedaban borradas por la sola presencia del niño.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dmitry! — Felicito el rubio abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla, detrás se escuchaba al ruso felicitándole y diciéndole que ya era un niño grande— Dmitry dile hola a papá—

—Hola papá ¡Gracias por mi cumpleaños!— Agradeció el niño mientras le lanzaba un beso a su padre.

—De nada hijo, todo nuestro mundo es para ti— Dijo el ruso."

Alli acabo el video y el niño se abrazó a sí mismo en el sofá mirando a sus tías que estaba sentada a su lado junto con su padre, no recordaba que ellos estuviesen allí, debieron haber llegado hace rato pero lo había ignorado, miraba ese video y los demás desde hacía horas, el niño se subió a la pierna de su papá y le pregunto

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?—Hablo en un tono cansado dejando de lado que las lágrimas brotaban— No quiero estar solo y aun lo extraño— dijo abrazándose al cuello de su padre, ocultando su rostro— Tías… ¿Saben algo? Mi familia es chiquita, está rota pero es buena… Si es buena— Dijo mientras todos se quedaron en silencio, los tres besaron la cabeza del niño con una sonrisa, era un niño especial, el corazón de Ivan de ahora en adelante.

—Hermano, ve con él… Katyusha y yo nos encargaremos y dormiremos en los cuartos de Dmitry y el huéspedes…— Dijo la menor besando la mejilla de su hermano, el ruso asintió y se llevó a Dmitry en brazos en dirección a su cuarto, dejándole en la cama con todo y ropa ya que se negó a cambiarse así que solo le quito el nudo de su corbata y el mismo derretido de sueño se aflojo los pantalones, su corbata y se durmió también.

El niño a lo largo de la noche se acurruco en el pecho del ruso y no se movió y el ruso por fin durmió, agradeciendo que su familia estaba allí.


End file.
